


Round 2

by DuskyMafiosa



Series: The Mighty Nein's Finest Gays Only Events [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskyMafiosa/pseuds/DuskyMafiosa
Summary: Bored in Zadash, Beau and Jester decide to have a rematch.





	Round 2

**Author's Note:**

> Did you think I was dead? Well, I'm not! (Yet.) As long as I can string words together, I'll keep trying to give the fandom lesbians.

The Leaky Tap doesn’t offer much in the way of entertainment. It's daytime, so all of Zadash's fun shops are closed. Well. There is one, but Beau can't think of a reason to bother the Pumats. So the monk's splayed out on her bed, folding her hands behind her head.

She blinks up at the vaulted ceiling, then eyes Jester sketching by the window. She can feel a smile form at the corners of her mouth because if it weren’t for the light scratching of Jester’s pencil, Beau would have to listen to her own thoughts.

 

“Whatcha drawin?”

“Oh, nothing!” Jester replies through a slight giggle. “Just you punching yourself in the face.”

A dark eyebrow quirks up. “And why would I do that?”

“Because the next time we fight, I’m gonna _beat your ass._ ” Jester meets Beau’s stare and cocks her head to the side, a playful grin on her blue face.

“Oh, is that right?” Beau pushes herself up and sits cross-legged. The monk can already feel adrenaline buzzing under her tan skin. “Fuck you. Fight me.”

“I will!” Jester hops off the windowsill and blows away stray lead pieces in the sketchbook before closing and sitting it on the nightstand.

 

Beau admires the way the natural light softens the tiefling’s already-soft facial features. But then Jester shoves her bed against the wall with ease. Not to be outdone, Beau rushes to do the same but finds her bed's not as cooperative.

 

“Need some help?” Jester teases.

“I got it, I got it.” Beau huffs. “Just. Lemme…”

 

The monk sucks in a breath and pushes with increasing effort until she hears the bed frame scrape against the hardwood floor. Once it's flush against the wall, she claps her hands once and joins Jester at the front of the room.

 

“Alright.” Beau gives a small smirk. “What are the rules?”

Jester's hands fly from her hips and form an X in front of her face. “ _No_ Haste this time! Just a regular fight.”

“Got it. That means no Inflict Wounds, either.” A phantom soreness spreads across Beau’s neck, and she rubs the area at the memory.

“Hmm.” The tiefling's mouth screws to the side while she thinks, then widens into a smile. “Fine!”

 

In a flash, Beau rolls her staff on top of her foot and kicks it up into her hand. A blue finger points at the weapon as Jester’s eyes narrow.

 

“Put it down!”

Beau drops her staff and raises her empty palms.

“Now, any objections?” Jester asks, pushing her hand forward.

 

A vague feeling won't leave the back of Beau's mind. She feels like she's forgetting something, and it’s just not coming to her right now. But she shakes Jester's hand anyway and the two square up.

Beau can tell Jester’s not used to up close and personal fights. The blue woman stands with her feet too close together and doesn’t punch with her entire arm. But she’s fast as hell. The pair circles each other and assesses the weaknesses they discovered last time. Their eyes dart around each other’s stances, watching for reactions and openings, before trading blows for a while.

Beau pays extra attention to Jester's left hand. Fighting this way makes her feel unbalanced, but she has more defensive muscle memory to prepare her for the attacks.

The monk can hear the click of her elbow as her strike glances past a horn. The force of propelling the hit forward with her shoulder weakens her balance for a moment. A squeak cuts through the air as Beau’s shoe drags against the hardwood.

Jester’s eyes widen. Feeling bold, she moves in close and rushes the punch, only extending her arm from the elbow. Before Jester can recover, Beau twists her torso until the momentum brings her behind the tiefling.

A gasp escapes the tiefling as she turns her head toward the monk. Beau tries to go for the spine again. That’s when her leg gets a little ticklish. When the hit lands lower than it was supposed to, a sharp clang reverberates throughout the room.

 

“Fuuuuck! Holy  _shit_ , Jester! You’ve still got your fuckin ass shield?!” Beau rubs a thumb over her sore knuckles.

The tickling feeling becomes restrictive as Beau’s leg is pulled out from under her. Falling onto her back knocks the breath clean out of her lungs.

“No magic. No weapons.” Jester settles on top of Beau and kisses her nose. “Just my shield and _this_.”

 

Beau feels the tiefling’s tail unwind around her leg before waving lazily behind Jester’s head.

The monk quirks an eyebrow while her mouth forms a lopsided smile. “Smart. I should’ve known better than to try the same move twice.”

Jester nods with a grin.

Seeing this, Beau’s chest tightens even though she’s regained her breath. She didn’t break a sweat during the fight, but now her forehead prickles with perspiration.

 

“Uhhh. You’re very close.” Beau shuts her eyes at such an obvious comment.

Jester giggles anyway. “Oh, I know. We can get even closer. If you like,” she adds with a singsongy tone.

 

The shock stops the monk's breath right in her throat, but a building excitement helps her push the words out.

“Yeah! Uh, yes. Sounds great. Let’s push the beds together first.”

Jester hops up to get started, and Beau decides not to dwell on how much she misses the tiefling's weight on her.

Beau knows she's not the best with words. She either gets tongue-tied and says the wrong thing, or says the right thing so aggressively it comes across as an insult.

She's got a lot of... _feelings_ for Jester, so instead of gambling on words doing them justice, she uses actions. Beau pours them into each kiss, each grab, giving her movements a desperate edge.

The tiefling responds in kind, a low growl rolling past her full lips.

It's only after the pads of Beau's fingers dig into Jester's hips that she pauses, beginning to mind her own strength. Jester lets out another sound, this one rooted in frustration.

 

“Aww, don't hold back now.” She pulls Beau's bottom lip between her teeth. “I promise you won't break me.”

“Well, shit.” Beau says through a short laugh. “If you want it like that…”

 

Beau bites down on the tiefling's inner thigh as she settles down under Jester. She's rewarded with a slight hiss that morphs into a low groan.

Usually, demanding personalities grate on Beau's nerves but she makes an exception for Jester's directions. Beau smiles as her tongue passes between warm folds.

The tiefling reaches down and wraps her fingers around the back of the monk's head, giving her hair a firm tug. Beau lets out a hum of approval and focuses the slight vibration on the sides of Jester's clit.

There are moments where Jester rocks forward and Beau can't breathe. But if it means she can hear more of Jester, Beau finds she doesn't mind. She takes her time and lets her partner's movements guide her tongue.

Before long, Beau's mapped out Jester's favorite places to be licked and sucked. She can feel Jester getting close to the edge. When the tiefling's legs tremble and she tries to move away from the sensitivity, Beau tightens her grip on her thighs and pulls her back into her mouth.

However, the monk's eagerness produces a faint ache in her tongue. She decides she's not going to let that get in the way of giving the tiefling what she wants. A stuttered moan leaves Jester’s throat as she comes, wetting Beau's lips further.

Jester pulls away from Beau, a wet smack coming from the monk's mouth as they disconnect.

 

The tiefling wiggles her fingers, bending them one after the other in a wave-like formation. “You want these? I've got an idea what you might like.”

“Um. Yeah, I-” Hearing her voice crack a little, Beau gives up on words again and nods. At the sight of Jester's warm smile and bright eyes, the monk feels her chest tighten yet again.

 

Jester's a tease. Beau knows this from every interaction they've ever had. But that never prepared her for dealing with Jester's personality while trying to get fucked. From the way she kisses a path down the monk's body to how gently she rubs a horn against a knee, Beau gets lost in it all.

A blue finger circles Beau's entrance, enough to make the monk shiver in anticipation. The strain of not moving is evident in the way Beau's hips give the tiniest of thrusts and how her thighs quiver slightly.

Once Jester slides the second finger in, she moves them in a semicircle. The slickness from the pair's previous activities helps her move them around with ease.

Beau has a sneaking suspicion Jester's figured her out already. As much as Beau would like to keep quiet, obscenities tumble from her mouth in a matter of minutes.

Their eyes meet for only a few moments, but it's enough to make the monk pulse around Jester's digits. Beau buries her head sideways into the pillow and rests a palm on her forehead, listening to Jester's slight laugh.

Beau feels like everything's on fire. Sweat makes her skin itch, but she can't help chasing the pleasure as Jester's fingers steadily pump into her. She's hovering at the edge of an orgasm at the tiefling's current pace. It's the warmth of Jester sealing her lips around the monk's clit that finally pushes her over. Beau's hips buck forward to meet the sensations and draw out the afterglow.

What starts as a simple moan is drawn out and fills the room until Beau is breathless.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly very proud of this one. Hope it was as fun to read as it was to write!


End file.
